The Training Program encompasses pre- and postdoctoral training for individuals interested in biochemical and molecular biological studies of development and differentiation. The faculty participating in the Training Program come from the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (10 faculty), and Molecular Genetics (2 faculty) at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and the Department of Biochemistry at the University of Texas Medical School at Houston (1 faculty). The basic philosophy of the faculty is that problems in development and differentiation are best resolved by scientists trained with fundamental knowledge in biochemistry, cell biology, genetics and molecular biology. Therefore, during their first year, predoctoral trainees will do a research tutorial rotation in three different laboratories, and will take required courses in Advanced Biochemistry, Eukaryotic Gene Expression, and a Quantitative Requirement. After the first year, students are expected to choose their research and take required courses and seminars in Developmental Biology, Genetics and Molecular Biology. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees participate in journal clubs and seminars held within the Department, as well as encouraged to take advantage of seminars, courses and collaborative interactions with neighboring departments at the cancer center (i.e., Tumor Biology, Cell Biology, Immunology, Experimental Pathology), Baylor College of Medicine, The University of Texas Medical School and Rice University. All trainees will attend the annual research retreat sponsored by the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology and Molecular Genetics. The five predoctoral trainees will be selected from the pool of graduate students admitted to the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. The five postdoctoral trainees must have a Ph.D. in biology, biochemistry or molecular biology or an M.D. with some research experience. All trainees will be appointed to the Training Grant by the Steering Committee, which judges the student's academic and research performance.